Avalon : The Lady of the Lake
by Newinstyle
Summary: This is a movie describe story about the past and present life of the characters of Avalon High. It will be different than the book and some parts are the same. It's about the life of the Lady of the Lake and her reincarnation Ellie couple: elleXwill


This is my first Avalon High fic. Based on the book and movie in some parts.I don't own anything except my own Ideas. I had this idea I thought of right now. I was listening to music and bam it came to me.

Make the book into a movie. I don't mean the movie disney made. I meant that the students make a movie of their reincarnation lives. This has nothing to do with the camelot story of anything with King Aurthur, just my ideas of how their life in the midevilera went.

The movie goes into the life now and back then I hope this sounds intersting to you. So the pov will be a thrid person telling the movie. Enjoy!

**Cast:**

**Ellie : The Lady of the Lake and Ellie Reincarnation of Lady of the Lake**

**Will : King Arthur and King Arthur's reincarnation.**

**Lance : Lancelot and Reincranation**

**Jennifer : The queen and Reincarnation**

**Marco : Mordred and reincarnation**

**Mr. Morton : Merlin and Mr. Moore **

**Present day**

" Alright everyone settle down. Were about to start the movie." said Mr. Morton. The Civ teacher here at Avalon High. Avalon High was having a movie night at their aditorium room. The stundents, friend and parents were all there excited to see the movie.

" Alright so you might be wondering what this movie is about, am I correct." people nodded, as Mr. Morton said this to the audience. " To let you know, the movie was created by the students at Avalon High and they called it Avalon : Lady of the Lake, so you might know who the acters are. At the beginnigh of the movie takes place in the medieval at Avalon in the century of King Aurthur. Then time skips to the prestent day era. So that is all I'll give you all right now. I hope you'll all enjoy." Mr. Morton explained.

* * *

The lights dimmed in the aditorium as the screen rolled down. The screen was big so everyone could see. Then the movie started to play, the scene took place at a lake. It was morning and you could hear a baby screaming.

The lake was surronded by a forest, then something in the lake moved. You could see a person starting to walk out of the lake, it was a girl. She was naked except that, she was wearing a very short white skirt and her hair covering her chest.

She walked out of the lake and went up to the baby. There was a note on the ground next to the little baby. " I wonder what this baby doing beside my lake." This girl was The Lady of the Lake. She picked up the letter and read it out loud.

" _Dear Lady of the Lake, _

_I cannot keep this child for I have no right to have him. I am a discrace to Avalon and do not wish to dicrace the child for what I am in this town. I want this child to grow up nice and not for who I am. If I had keeped him he would not leave me and protect me. I will tell you that I am being punished for that I had comitted a crime. I am being hanged and I do not want this child to be left alone. I'll give him to you to take care of him. His name is Lancelot, I wish him luck."_

The Lady of the Lake frowned. So she was supposed to take care of this child. She feld sad for him of not having a mother. She picked up the baby and the baby stopped crying. " There, there Lancelot everthing all right now no need to be upset." The lady of the lake said. She took his back to the lake and made sure he was able to breath. The Lady of the Lake raised him.

* * *

**Ten years later **( Lancelot is 10 Years old )

* * *

The Lady of the Lake and Lancelot walked out of the lake. " Where are we going mom " Lancelot said to the Lady of the Lake. She felt sad that he didn't know that she was not her real mother. " Where going to Avalon Lancelot." she replied.

They walk up to a path that led to the town. The citizens looked weirdly at the Lady of the Lake for they have never saw her. She notice the stares and shoke them off. The citizens do not now how she is.

Lancelot and the Lady of the lake walked across town to the castle. Lancelot glanced the town for this is the first time he came to the town. They came up to a gate that lead to the castle of the king.

" Who is there, what do you want. " the guard said to the Lady. " I came here to see the king so move aside." the Lady of the Lake said to the guard not afraid of him. " You may not see the King for you do not approval.

" I am the Lady of the Lake and I do not have approval to see the King " The Lady of the Lake said to the guard angryly.

The guard's eye widened at his mistake. " Right this way Lady of the Lake." the guard replied to the Lady. The guard brought them into the castle and to the Order of the Bear meeting for she is apart of the secret socity.

" You finally came Lady of the Lake " said the king. " I have a name " said the Lady. " Sorry for that Elaine "(1) said one of the Bear members.

" Who's this with you Elaine ( Lady of the Lake )" said the king. " Who, of Lancelot this is my son who I found near my lake abandon " said Elaine. " That's great that you brought him he can play with Arthur my son " said the King.

" Arthur, come here " said the King. A child walked into the meeting room. " Yes father " said the child " Arthur I want you to meet Lancelot, you two can play with each other " said the King. Arthur walked up to Lancelot and introduced himself.

" Hey I'm Arthur " said Arthur to Lancelot. " Hey I'm Lancelot " said Lancelot. The two kids walked out of the room.

" Alright lets get this meeting in bisness shall we " said the King. The King and the members of the Order of the Bear talked about an attack that was coming when Arthur was King and killed by Mordred.

Also that one day King Arthur will rise again when he is most needed by the people. They knew this terrible happening from Merlin who told them his vision of the future that he saw earlier in the day.

When the meeting was finished they walked out to talk to Arthur and saw him playing with Lancelot. They've became best friends from the moment they meet. " Sweety do you want to stay and live with Arthur and train to be his knight " said Elaine the Lady of the Lake.

" Yes I would love that, mom " replied Lancelot to his mother.

" Alright baby I'll be leaving now hope we'll meet again " said Elaine " I hope too, mom " said Lancelot. The Lady of the Lake left the castle thinking of what would happen in the future.

She got back to her lake and went in to take a nap. She did not know that it was poison and that she would sleep for a long time.

* * *

**Time skip : Eight Years later**

* * *

The Lady of the Lake was still in sleep which felt like five minutes for her. She was having a dream that she did not know where it was. There was a guy running in the woods and he was crying.

She thought that he looked firmiliar and then it came to her It was Arthur and he looked what like a 18 years old. How long was she sleeping for.

She saw Arthur come up to a lake.

She reconized the lake, it was her lake. " Lady of the Lake please help me my father said that you'll give me a sword that will help me defend myself from Mordred who is out to kill me. I am not in the mood to fight but if it's to help the citizens then I must fight him. " said Arthur choking on his sobs.

The Lady of the Lake relised that time has passed and the future was happening. Arthur had found out that Queen Guinevere left him for Knight Lancelot and his brother is out to kill him.

Elaine sommoned a sowrd and walked out of the lake. She walked up to Arthur and handed him the sowrd. " This sowrd will help you with your journy but you will fail if you lock your emotions away. The sowrd will change when I hand it to you it is called Excalibur." The Lady of the Lake handed him the sowrd.

When Arthur toched the sowrd it started to glow and changed into a silver sowrd. " Now go and defend off Mordred for I wish you luck " said the Lady of the Lake.

She watch him leave. She walked out of the lake to see the fight and help him. The Lady of the Lake walked to the path that lead to the town where the battle was taking place.

Some of the soldiers were dead and others fighting Mordred followers. She saw Lancelot fighting also and the formar Queen helping .She was upset of what Lancelot did to Arthur.

Then she spotted Mordred and Arthur fighting and by the looks of it Arthur was losing. She knew that he was blocking his emotion than facing them. That was what was bringing him down and not winning. **Cling, slash, cling **could be heard while they were fighting.

Know the Lady of the Lake was hiding and watching the fight to see what was going to happen. **SLASH**. Mordred just hurt Arthur and slashed his chest. Arthur dropped his sowrd and fell to his knee's while he was holding his wound. The wound was deep and was bleeding fast.

She could hear Mordred say " Is that all you got Arthur. I though you were stronger. Can you escape this " as Mordred said the last part he stabbed Arthur in the heart. He coughed up blood and was just lying there.

" Hahahaha I knew you couldn't defeat me with all that problems you have going on in your heart. " Mordred said to Arthur knowing Arthur could hear him. The Lady of the lake was confused, she did not know what he was talking about.

Was Arthur in love with some one other than his wife. Was he not upset that Lancelot and his Queen was cheating.

Mordred was walking away knowing that he won the throne. His followers walking behide him. Yelling happy cheers that they won. The knights of Arthur was coming over to Arthur and looking sad that their King was dead or almost.

The Lady of the Lake walked out of her hidding place and walked up to the almost dead Arthur. She saw him looking up at him and gave a smile. ' He couldn't like me could he. He just meet me a minute ago or at the meeting along time ago?' she thought to her self.

"Elaine thank you for the sowrd " said Arthur to her. He was having a hard time saying it. " Don't speak your weak you need to live " replied the Lady of the Lake she was suprised that he knew her real name for not alot of people know it.

" I can't live on I've done what I can in this life I know we'll meet again... Love." replied Arthur as he confesed his love to the Lady of the Lake. She did not know how Arthur could love her." why? " she said " why tell me this know and not sooner?" she continued.

" Cause I knew it was wrong to Love you and not my wife. I just fell in love with you from the moment I saw you at the castle. Love at first sight " Arthur said to her Question. She knew he was leaving this world. He was dying and going up to the angels.

* * *

" Good...bye " and that was Arthur's last breath as he laied there dead. The Lady of the Lake moved her hand and closed his eye's. She picked him up and carried him back to Avalon. The formar King saw his dead son in the arms of the Lady of the Lake.

She walked up the him and gave the Arthur to him. His eye's were watery and he started to cry. " All hail King Arthur for he is dead. " said the formar King to the Citizens. The citizens and the knight all kneeled down for their King Arthur.

* * *

**Present day **

A girl that shot opened her eye's a wakening from the dream. She was confused of what could the dream mean.

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**I hoped you like it. I'll try to update soon for the people who what's another chapter.**

**If you want me to update just tell me. You can tell me to update any day you want and I'll try to update on that day.**


End file.
